


舌尖上的边城（ABO）

by tongjiujiaoheerpi



Category: Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 02:10:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18459305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tongjiujiaoheerpi/pseuds/tongjiujiaoheerpi





	舌尖上的边城（ABO）

“大小姐，这是您今日的药膳，您前两天怎么能不带侍卫跑到沙漠里呢，多危险，您的身体前天天受惊还没好呢，这又是风沙又是打杀的………..”

“我知道了，你别说了，东西放下，你今天可以休息了。”马芳铃不想听冯豆子说话了，今天不仅受到了惊吓，还被傅红雪那个讨厌的家伙给救了，这样自己大小姐的面子该往哪里放！

“哎，今天这怎么回事啊公孙大哥，这谁敢让咱大小姐受这苦。”“哼，那个该死的马奴，我去收拾他。”看着气势汹汹要去收拾傅红雪的公孙断，冯豆子立刻拉住了他。

“今天不行，今天不行啊，大小姐今天受了风沙，还受了惊吓，晚上可能会休息的不好，需要有人守着，你在这里看着，别让人再冲撞了大小姐。还有啊晚上……….”

 

公孙断慢慢停下了前进的步伐，认真的思索了一下“那那个小子那里！”

“哎呀，这又跑不了，一个马奴而已，大小姐这可离不了人啊，我这要不是要给大小姐找压惊美容的药材，这边城珍珠粉是实在不多，还有灵芝和丹参，

所以我准备今晚启程去趟雍州，争取在4天内赶回来，大小姐这几天的餐食我会吩咐厨房的。”公孙断不疑有他，点头表示自己知道了。

冯豆子回到自己的屋子，快速收拾了一些衣物，假装外出也要假装的像样。然后赶去厨房做了几个小菜，带着早就准备好烈酒，有模有样的走入了万马堂的马奴房。

“哥几个辛苦了，我这明天就要去买药材了，走之前给哥几个送最后一餐”冯豆子笑眯眯的把饭菜递给了看门的弟兄，和他们嘻嘻哈哈的打趣着，冯豆子敬了几杯酒，随手扔了一份转身走了。

看着阴处悄悄摸摸撬了一周的墙角，晚上撬，白天灌水，能否成功就看今天了。鼓捣了半天，冯豆子又返回了牢中，此时牢里万马堂的人已经全部醉倒，冯豆子着急忙慌的寻找着傅红雪

。这一间间的，这么多人，我们家可爱的小雪怎么受的住呀，终于，冯豆子看见在最里面的破旧牢房里，雪儿满身是血如同破布一般被扔在小角落里，心如同被撕裂一般。

颤颤巍巍的打开了门锁“小雪儿？小雪儿？”冯豆子几乎不敢下手碰他，这简直是人间地狱，小雪一定受了很多苦，小心翼翼将小雪抱起来，披上外衣，趁着夜色带进自己的房间。

冯豆子用温水缓缓擦过雪儿惨白的皮肤，草草打理了一下伤势，事不宜迟，必须马上离开万马堂。

小心的给小雪套上万马堂的衣服放到药草框里，冯豆子焦急的牵着马走向万马堂的大门，“老胡，这么晚了还守着呢！给开个门，我去雍州买药材。”“呦，豆子呀，公孙大人跟我们吩咐过了，您请，您请。”

刚出了门，冯豆子就翻身上马，慢慢踱行到沙丘后面，赶快把雪儿从草框中抱出来。“雪儿坚持住，我带你去看大夫。”亲了一下额头，将雪儿固定在自己怀里，冯豆子不要命了一般策马向边城赶去。

看着一盆盆的血水从房里抬出来，冯豆子心都绞在一起了，终于等到大夫推门出来“多谢大夫，敢问有何忌口。”“哎，这孩子受伤太重，要吃清淡和有营养的，切记晚上不能发烧，这是药方，记得服用。”

送走了大夫，走到床边看着床上憔悴的人，这么多天的压力如同洪水般泄了下来，“雪儿，我的雪儿，我………找到你了。”悄悄的爬上床，躺到傅红雪身边，冯豆子都不敢进入深度睡眠，只好假寐。月色撩人，夜…….还很长。

“嗯......好冷.......嗯”冯豆子突然被身边缩成一团还小声呻吟的雪儿唤醒，赶忙抱住“雪儿，怎么了?”“嗯…….豆子，冷~”雪儿撒娇暴击，冯豆子表示有点挨不住，红着一张老脸揽着雪儿的细腰，轻声哄着。

冯·拿着鸡毛当令牌·得寸进尺·豆子将两床被子盖在了一起，抱着自家雪儿准备睡觉，突然闻到空气中泛起的丝丝甜味。

“怎么回事，大半夜的怎么会有人做糖糕！”空气中的糖糕味越来越浓，冯豆子也越来越燥热，信息素逐渐失控，浓郁的火锅味弥漫至全屋，“糟了，怎么会！”冯豆子害怕自己易感期影响到傅红雪休息，连忙爬下床企图去屋外解决。

突然摸到傅红雪浑身发烫，吓得赶紧将雪儿从自己怀里挖出来，转身就想去洗帕子给雪儿降温“嗯……..豆子…….我，难受。”傅红雪抓住豆子的衣角呢喃到。

冯豆子突然意识到雪儿脸上不正常的潮红不是发烧！而是发情期！“不是！雪儿不是BETE嘛！怎么会！！！”此刻的冯豆子慌的一批。

正在冯豆子手足无措的时候，傅红雪借力翻身跨坐到了豆子身上，感到燥热的减少，忍不住的在冯豆子身上磨蹭，想让自己稍微舒服一点。冯豆子倒吸了一口气赶紧抱住雪儿，不让他乱动，心上人在身上，这谁挨得住啊。

“冯豆子，我难受。”，傅红雪感觉自己燥热的厉害，可是冯豆子身上好舒服，只能凭着感觉在他身上乱动，红色的发带在磨蹭中逐渐滑落，黑色的长发飘落下来，眼睛被情欲逼红，还带着委屈的薄雾看向冯豆子。

看着如此诱人的雪儿，再忍下去还是ALPHA嘛，一把按住雪儿的头，冯豆子不再控制自己，疯狂的吻了上去。“雪儿把自己给我好不好”冯豆子一边吮吸着傅红雪柔软的耳垂一边低声蛊惑着。

“唔……..嗯…….豆子………好。”傅红雪迷糊的承受着冯豆子炽热的亲吻，双手抓住他的衣服，只能勉强从交触的双唇中发出一丝呻吟。冯豆子仿佛受到了鼓励，在傅红雪雪白的颈上印下一个个草莓印，双手也不老实的脱下雪儿繁重的衣服。

“啊！”感到自己的乳尖被冯豆子用手揉捏，陌生的酥麻感从身上袭来，傅红雪只能抓住身下的床单迷茫的看着冯豆子。

冯豆子低下头，含住了傅红雪的乳尖，双手沿着脊椎不断的下移，一手抚上了傅红雪早已挺立的欲望，一手开始揉捏起丰润的臀肉。

“啊………不要，不要摸那里。”性器被冯豆子的掌心包裹着，长期做饭切菜的手带着层薄茧，在挺立的性器上撸动，偶尔擦过顶端也能带起身下人的一阵颤动。傅红雪不喜被人触碰，第一次被如此对待，身体泛着阵阵红色，不安的想缩起自己的身体来抵挡快感。

冯豆子强硬的掰开了傅红雪的双腿，将自己卡了进去“雪儿，舒服吗？”放开已经被舔弄的水润的乳尖，胡乱的亲吻傅红雪的脸颊、下颚、锁骨、腹肌，俯下身子将傅红雪完完整整的压在身下，肌肤寸寸相贴，一阵阵的热意从冯豆子的身上传到傅红雪身上。

“雪儿，你好美。”冯豆子呢喃的看着床上铺满了傅红雪黑色的长发，雪白的皮肤偷着粉红，平时清冷的双眸也染上了情欲，而这一切，是因为自己。

冯豆子的指尖顺着双臀悄悄的向后穴摸索而去，发情期带来的高热，使得内壁充满了体液，毫不费劲的挤进两根指头，手指不断深入、扩张，三根、四根，突然触碰到了一个凸起

“啊啊啊，豆子………..不要……..不要碰”傅红雪突然提高声音，忍不住松开了紧咬的双唇，强烈的快感袭来，只能不住的摇头，叫着豆子，希望身上的人放过这自己。

傅红雪的腿被冯豆子抬起来架到肩膀上，白嫩的大腿上布满了吻痕和指印，冯豆子将手指取出，傅红雪突然感到了后穴的空虚，还不待反应过来，就被巨大的性器填满。

“啊！”亲吻着傅红雪已经充血的双唇，冯豆子大力的挺动，一下一下的撞击着体内的敏感点。“不行…..不要了….唔”傅红雪几乎不能承受这样的欲望，修长的双腿从冯豆子肩上滑落，圆润的脚趾忍不住蜷缩起来。

冯豆子搂住细腰，借力将傅红雪转了过去，肉棒在体内研磨了一圈，让傅红雪和冯豆子都忍不住呻吟了出来。傅红雪被冯豆子摆成了跪爬的样子，黑色的长发从肩部滑落，露出了粉嫩的腺体。

傅红雪双手忍不住抓紧枕头，这个位置太深了，傅红雪感觉自己要被顶穿了“啊………嗯……….慢点，豆子……..豆子……….嗯”。

冯豆子感觉自己像疯了一样，25年从没有今天这么不受控，小雪儿的体内紧致又火热，一下一下的吸着自己的性器，冯豆子不断亲吻着美丽的背部，捏着胯部疯狂的顶弄，九深一浅的抽插着

“雪儿，我的雪儿，可以吗？我想拥有你”亲吻着OMEGA美丽的腺体，冯豆子小心翼翼的询问着身下的宝贝。

“嗯……..冯豆子……..”傅红雪缩进冯豆子的怀中，感受着从来没有感受过的温暖，转身吻住了他，默许了。

冯豆子简直欣喜若狂，不断的撞击着内道，一口叼住了雪儿小巧的腺体，成结的热流不断的袭向体内“啊啊啊…….”傅红雪仿佛被烫到了，身下的器物也跟着一起得到了释放，被标记的刺痛伴随着双重的快感，直叫傅红雪眼前发白，只能不住的往冯豆子怀里钻。

“雪儿，我的雪儿，是我的了！从此我也是有OMEGA的ALPHA了”冯豆子傻笑的抱着清洗干净的大宝贝，小心的亲吻着额头，等待着下一次的发情期。


End file.
